Dark Boma Zimba
: A samurai-like masked warrior in black armor, expert in all martial arts with a mastery of swords. Character History He loves to hate, a sadistic madman who takes pleasure in human hurts and his plans usually involve tearing apart loved ones which he enjoys which can be seen in most episodes he is in. The source for his hatred is due to being reborn into a Boma from the form of a warrior who chose to destroy an enemy for the sake of fighting for a princess he cared about. However his body became ripped apart in the battle and the princess rejected him for being a fool for fighting for her in the end, creating the grudge that would make him reborn as Zimba and become uncaring about the emotions and feelings of others. As Lagorn became tired of the Boma's constant failure to the "children", Zimba decides to take matters into his own hands and deal with the Turboranger personally. He faces the team in combat, but is intercepted by Yamimaru, who ends up dealing a greater blow to the team than even Zimba due to the release of the mysterious "Devil's Aura" that he received in a dream from a mysterious girl, which sealed away the Turboranger's power. With Zimba continuing to pursue them, the high schoolers face him once again. As Riki tries to confront him in combat, his desperation and adrenaline reawakens the fairy power within him and changes him into Red Turbo; similar drive likewise reawakens the power of the other Turboranger. Red Turbo slashes Zimba with the GT Crash and the other Turboranger strike with their Turbo Lasers, finishing off the Boma general. However not done with using him, Yamimaru grows Zimba into a giant, granting some of his own power alongside the huge power the general already had. The Turboranger try to fight him with Turbo Robo, but the combination of Zimba's own power and Yamimaru's power causes drastic damage to them, forcing the mecha to split and leading to a breakdown of Black Turbo's Turbo Truck in the process. However as the Turboranger seem to be defeated, Dr. Dazai raises the massive Turbobuilder base, using its power to finish Zimba off completely. Abilities *Zimba's main weapons are the , which he uses in combat, which he can also manipulate in combat without wielding them. The blades of his swords can be engulfed by red energy or fire. He can grow his defeated Boma Beasts by shooting a red beam in the sky from the palm of his right hand after raising it upwards to summon a tornado. He can also escape from combat by using a technique which he can feign his own defeat by leaving his armor behind. When he grows into a giant by Yamimaru, he can also emit a web-like beam that can cause massive damage. In the movie it was demonstrated that he can also emit a green beam generated from the dragon head on his chin shooting it from his visor. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Zimba was voiced by and his suit actor was , who also portrayed his human form in the Episode 7 flashback. Notes *Zimba's appearance is the based on a Haniwa clay figures of armored warriors, with some elements of a spider on the upper body. *Five years later, some parts of his suit were used for the suit of the villain Zaigan from Super Sentai World movie. Creations *Great Jaw Bōma (7) *Oni Bōma (10) **Akaoni **Aooni *Inugami Bōma (25) *Immortality Bōma (26, 35) Appearances Category:Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Hundred Boma Tribes Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Samurai Themed Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Monster Enlargers